


Wonderful You

by Ilobbagan



Category: kimet, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kimetsu Gakuen (Kimetsu no Yaiba), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilobbagan/pseuds/Ilobbagan
Summary: She never imagined to be in that situation, during her fist two years of high school everything went perfectly fine, until her last year, when he appeared in her life. It was a Monday morning when her classroom teacher told them that he would be introducing the new gym teacher, a young man that just graduated university and also happened to be an ex alumni of the school.
Relationships: Kochou Shinobu/Tomioka Giyuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Wonderful You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write something inspired in the Kimetsu Gakuen universe. So I did this. Hope you like it. 
> 
> As far as my knowledge goes, Japan school cycle starts in early April and ends on December that’s why the school year in this fic is like that.

She never imagined to be in that situation, during her fist two years of high school everything went perfectly fine, until her last year, when he appeared in her life. It was a Monday morning when her classroom teacher told them that he would be introducing the new gym teacher, a young man that just graduated university and also happened to be an ex alumni of the school.The moment the clock hit the exact time of the start of the class he entered the room and everything seemed to stop. He was a tall man with long dark hair and lifeless blue eyes. Her heart did a somersault the moment their eyes met. She failed to noticed how quick he moved his gaze towards somewhere else. But what she not failed to notice was how attractive he was. 

—Tomioka-Sensei is very handsome don’t you think?— She heard one of her classmates said after the class was over and the man in question left the room. She let out a small sigh. Maybe the sensation she had when she first saw him was normal, a natural reaction since he was indeed attractive. 

—Yes, but he is also kind of scary. — Another girl commented and a couple other more also began voicing their opinions towards him. Most of them thought the same as her, he was attractive and there was something in him that definitely could turn him into the crush of the entire generation. 

Then the first two weeks passed and he became the disciplinary devil of the school. Now almost everyone in the school feared him or hated him, she even notice the poor blonde guythat seemed frightened every morning in the entrance trembling by the mere mention of the teacher’s name. Yet, her fascination with him was something that has not stopped. There was something about him that worked like a magnet to her. 

—Good morning, Kocho.— He said one random day, she was not surprised that he knew her name, he also seemed to be dedicated to his students, he always addressed all of them by their last names ever since the second day of school. 

—Good morning, Tomioka-Sensei— She answered as she continued walking but he told her to wait. 

—Your sister told me that the purple locks of your hair are natural, but try to bring a smaller hairpin you have next time. And today you are missing the school jacket, weather is getting warmer but you still need to bring the complete set of the uniform until we change to the summer attire, ok?—He said looking at her.

—Sure thing, Tomioka-Sensei.— She answered as she resumed her walk. 

—Do you still remember when the first day he was the crush of half of the school? Now it seems that everyone hates him. — One of her friends told her as soon as they were inside the building. 

She didn’t said anything. He was not hated by everyone, she had a strange fascination with him that made her knees weak whenever she was close to him, gym class were the worst since she got to see him for two hours straight and her attraction to him just grew more and more when he helped her with the strength training, when he praised for her speed during the tests. There was something about him and she wanted to know what it was. 

—How is Tomioka-Sensei?— She asked one day to her sister, who was cooking diner for the night. 

—He is a good teacher, and he is being a big help in the disciplinary department. But he is not friendly or talkative at all, I bet I know as much as you do and we are colleagues. 

She was sure she was the only person in the entire planet that could still had a crush on the gym teacher. She found it amusing, that she fall for the only young teacher that would never try to pursue a relationship as prohibited as one with a student, even if she was already eighteen years old. He would not break any rule. She also would not break into his walls. 

—Good morning, Kocho— She heard his voice said as she was walking pass the entrance.

—Good morning, Tomioka-Sensei.— She said with a small smile as she waited for him to say what was wrong with her during the morning inspection. He only greeted her in those kind of situations. Sometimes she would just screw something about her uniform or the rules just to see him pay a little attention to her. 

— The use of lipstick is prohibited so go wash yourself immediately. I will do a double check in your classroom before the bell rings and you better have cleaned that out. You should not use lipstick again if you want to keep your disciplinary record clean.— He said and she just nodded as she walked towards the inside of the building. 

She went inside and washed the lipstick she purposely put on her lips just so he would notice. If people ever found out about her crush on him, they will probably think she was crazy, trying to get in trouble just for those little moments of his attention. She knew she was not special, she knew she was not someone that stood out for him, but she wondered what did he thought about her. 

She was sure that the only thing he knew about her was that she was the fastest on his speed tests and that she was the weakest on the strength tests. But during his normal classes she was just an average student taking gym class. Maybe he noticed that she was one of the top students in the entire school, but that was not something that would attract him to her. 

He considered that rules always came first, so the remote possibility of him ever paying attention to her in the way she wanted was completely out of the question. She also wondered if she would have a possibility after she graduated, if they reencountered four or five years later, when nothing would be prohibited, when no one would care about a relationship between a teacher and a regular girl. 

May arrived and with that the raining season. She always stayed after school with the pharmacology club and after the session ended, as the president of the club, she would stay and clean the laboratory, that day she looked out the window and noticed the heavy drops of rain. She was glad that she always carried her umbrella on her school bag. It was that day of May when destiny worked on her favor. 

He was waiting at the entrance of the school, just looking at the rain pour. He seemed annoyed but not willing to walk on the rain as he stayed there. She wondered if maybe now that the school ended some of his walls would be down. She wondered if maybe she could talk to him more than just a student and a teacher. 

—Tomioka-Sensei, what are you doing here?— She said out loud as she walked towards him, she noticed how his body tensed as he turned around to meet her. 

—Kocho, I forgot my umbrella. I don’t want the exams to get wet.—He confessed and with that she noticed the pile of papers he was holding on his hands. 

—Where do you live, Sensei?— She asked as she took out her umbrella of her school bag.— The rain will probably stop late tonight, you are planning to stay here until that happens?— She asked with a small laugh, trying to see if her remark bothered him. 

—I live in front of the northern train station. 

—I also live that way, a few blocks behind. What if you walk with me towards my house and you keep my umbrella. You can give it back tomorrow to me or Kanae, whatever you find more convenient. — She said as she opened the umbrella and offered it to him, hoping he would accept. 

She could notice the hesitation on his eyes and she wondered if maybe that proposition have gone too far, but as she replayed it on her head in those silent seconds she eventually concluded that there was nothing to be suspicious about. She was a student offering the help she could provide to her teacher. Nothing personal was involved. He accepted, and that day they walked together towards her house in complete silence. She felt awkward, her heart beating out of her chest in every step they took, he was so close.

When she arrived to her house she waited at the entrance until her heart calmed down. She knew this was her only chance to be close to him and she felt completely defenseless the entire time. She reminded herself that this was probably going to be the only time she was going to be that close to him. Tomorrow he will probably give the umbrella to Kanae, just to avoid getting too familiar with a student. 

The very next day she was cleaning the laboratory after the club activities when some liquid fall into her uniform shirt. She knew that the substance could stay there forever if she did not cleaned right away and she guessed that the best course of action was to take it out and wash it right then and there in the laboratory. 

—Kocho I brought your…OH!— She heard his voice right after the sound of the door of the laboratory open, she felt a chill run through her body and instinctively she covered herself with her arms, she saw him looking at a wall, giving her his back.— I want to believe is common knowledge that is against school regulations to be without a shirt somewhere that is not the girls changing rooms. 

—A substance fall on my shirt and if I did not washed it right away the shirt would be stained for life. I’m sorry, I thought no one was going to come in.— When she finished talking she noticed how he quickly took out his blue jacket and throw it over the lab table that was right next to him. With his arm he pushed it towards where she was. 

—Put that on.— He commanded and she was about to tell him that she could use her school jacket to cover her when she left for home, but she also guessed that could be an opportunity to talk to him again, to have another excuse to talk to him the next day. So she did as he told and put on his jacket, it was really big on her and his scent surrounded her. Her heart began beating faster even more so when she noticed how muscular he seemed to be underneath the white shirt he was wearing. 

—It’s done, you can turn around now.— She said and she saw him turn around.

—Be careful next time, anyone could have entered here and saw you.— He said as he extended his arm and she saw her umbrella on his hands.— Thank you for yesterday. You can keep the jacket for today, just don’t forget to bring it tomorrow. 

—Sure, Sensei.— She said as she took her umbrella and put it back into her school bag. 

That afternoon they also walked together back to their houses together, again in silence, but she thought how suspicious it would look for someone that didn’t knew the situation to see her wearing the blue jacket of the man that was walking beside her. She wondered what has going through his head as they both said their goodbyes in the corner of the street where her house was. 

—Tomioka-Sensei has always been attractive but, wow, he is also a hottie. That white shirt looks so good on him. If only he had…feelings.— A girl from her class said as she entered the classroom. Shinobu’s cheeks turned a bit red as she remembered the reason why everyone at school was talking about the disciplinary demon not using his signature jacket that day. 

Maybe it was the umbrella, maybe it was the jacket, but from then on they made a silent agreement of walking together when they both left the school. They stayed in silence but the routine made Shinobu feel special, thinking that even if it was just as a companion on their commuting he did noticed her. 

It was in the middle of June when she decided to start small talks while they walked, he would answer with monosyllables most of the time but it was also enough for her. When he started talking more she began wondering that maybe one day, many years later after her graduation, she could tell him that he was her high school teacher crush. 

With July the summer vacations season came and went. During the time she spend away with her sister she boldly decided to send him a post card. She thought that it was still innocent enough to do that. He would probably think that she send those to all the teachers at the school she got along with. He would probably not even think about it. When she came back from vacation they continued their routine of walking back together, yet, the post card was never mention by both sides. 

It was an afternoon in early October when there was heavy rain after school. He forgot his umbrella and it was then when she offered to help him with the papers on his hands as they could fit on her schoolbag. When they parted ways, he took out the papers from her school bag but he forgot a small notebook that escaped from him and stayed on her bag, she did not noticed until she took her books out later that afternoon and saw it there. She guessed it was just a notebook where he would take notes for his classes, but curiosity took the best of her and she decided just to take a look at what he had in there. 

_Today my sister came to visit. She told me that I should start a diary. I think it could be a good idea but I don’t know what to write. She brought me Salmon with daikon, just enough to eat for three times in one day. This was an excellent day. Just wonderful. Probably the best day of this year. Salmon with daikon three times a day. It’s wonderful._

It was a diary, a very strange diary that seemed more like an ode to Salmon with daikon and how wonderful it was since most of the entries of it were about the times he had eaten it and why that made his day a good day. She was laughing as she went on the pages. The man she was in love with definitely was a weirdo (and in love with Salmon with Daikon). But she stopped laughing a few pages after when her eyes landed on an entry that was not about it. 

_Today was my first day as a gym teacher. Nothing too out of the ordinary. I just cannot get her out of my head. The things that I felt just by looking at her should not be normal. But she has a wonderful smile._

She was shocked, the first diary entry that seemed different was about him meeting someone the first day he entered school. She guessed that maybe it was another teacher, maybe it was some pretty secretary that worked in the office or that pretty girl that worked at the cafeteria or maybe it was her sister. Her curiosity just peaked as she continued reading the next entries, that seemed to be back to normal, only things about Salmon with daikon, until she reached another one. 

_She was wearing lipstick today, she has never wore lipstick before. Maybe she wanted to call the attention of someone, it would have not been difficult, with those lips of hers. I have heard a lot of people on the school talking about how beautiful she is, I’ve seen the love sick boys follow her around. In my opinion, she doesn’t need lipstick to call someone else’s attention. I don’t know why I keep thinking about this. I should stop thinking about her. It’s not professional, it's not appropriate. But the way her lips looked so inviting with that lipstick… Just wonderful._

Tomioka-Sensei had feelings for someone, she was sure about that and that someone was in the school. She was just getting more and more curious as she continued reading the entries. The next one seemed like one about Salmon with daikon, but she soon realized it was about that woman again. 

_Today I ate salmon with daikon but the only thing in my head right now is how even after washing my clothes I still can smell her scent on the fabric and it doesn’t bother me at all. I like it, a lot. I also cannot get the image of her body out of my mind and her pink cheeks when she was looking at me. I feel like a pervert, this is inappropriate. What I feel about her is inappropriate. But I cannot stop thinking about how wonderful she is._

She felt her heart break, apparently he was dating that woman, or at least he had been physical with her. That was what she assumed with what she could read into that entry. His clothes smelled like her and he could not take her body out of his head while she was looking at him with pink cheeks. They were on a sexual situation, there was no other possible meaning for those words. When she turned the page she saw a paper fall off, she saw the entry of the diary and the first words peaked her attention again. 

_I really should stop writing about her in here, I really should stop thinking about her at all. I thought this vacations would help me, but not a chance, for almost two weeks I would look around the streets wondering if I could see her around the neighborhood, I have even walked nearby her street but I had no luck. Then, today, when I came back from my morning run there was this post card at my door, with her signature in there. I have read the post card a dozen times now. I should not think too much about it, it probably doesn’t mean anything, she probably sent post cards to all the teachers. But I just cannot stop looking at it. Her hand writing is wonderful._

Her gaze went to the paper that fall off and her heart began beating faster as she saw what it was, it was the post card he was talking about in that entry. It was the same post card she bought on her vacations for him. Her mind began going a mile per minute, he never put dates on the diary entries so it was difficult to guess, but she has wore lipstick once, he had seen her body and her pink cheeks when he entered the laboratory, she wore his jacket and then washed it in her house before giving it back, making it smell strongly like her, she sent that post card. The woman he writes about, it was her. She took the post card from the floor and put it back into the page. She was about to close it, finding out about his feelings was an unexpected surprise, but then again her curiosity won the best of her. It was the last entry on the notebook that made her heart jump again.

_Maybe if I wait for December, it would not be inappropriate at all to ask her out? I don’t know if she would say yes. But I guess I lose nothing if I try. It’s raining again today. Just like that day I got a chance to walk her home for the first time under her umbrella, and I also remember the very next day when the lab incident that is still occupying my thoughts happened. I wonder if she would accept a date with me, if I ask her out would she say yes? Probably not, but maybe…I know this is irrational, this is somewhat obsessional,but she is so wonderful. I think I’m in love with her._

The next day she was trembling as she walked towards the teachers room, the club activities ended and she was not sure if she would find him there, but she have been searching for him and he was nowhere else to be seen. She had a plan, but she did not knew how he will take it, she was nervous but she was also determined. When she opened the door she saw him putting back into a drawer some of his things. 

—Are you searching for this?— She asked out loud to call his attention, when his gaze landed on her she showed him the small notebook that was on her schoolbag. She saw how his eyes opened wide. 

—I didn’t took it out of your bag.— He stated as he walked towards her. She noticed how his hands were trembling when he took the notebook from her hands.— Thank you, Kocho. 

—One day we should go for Salmon with daikon together.— His eyes opened even wider when she finished her sentence. 

—You should not peak into other people’s things. — He said quietly and she noticed how his eyes were moving quickly as she guessed he was trying to think of a way to ask her how much has she read. She looked around and prayed that no one entered the room with what she was going to do next. 

—I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have, I wouldn’t have, but that first entry about how wonderful salmon with daikon is truly got my attention. 

—Is that the only thing you read?— He asked and she smiled, his voice was trembling as he put the notebook in his usual pile of papers he always carried. When he looked back at her she denied with her head. 

She stepped forward and she stole a chaste kiss from his lips. When she separated she noticed how his eyes were still closed. She kissed him again, this time trying to see if she could get a reaction, and she achieved it, he kissed her back and his arms surrounded her waist. Who would have thought, the disciplinary demon of the school was stepping into the most forbidden thing that could be. Who would have thought that he, who was so by the book, was kissing a student in the middle of the teachers room. 

—If you ask me out after my graduation day… The answer will be yes. — He kissed her again. 

_Today, I tasted something better than Salmon with daikon. I tasted her wonderful lips. This was probably the most irrational thing I have ever done in my life, kissing her for a considerable amount of time in that place._

It was a week before her graduation when he was waiting for her on his usual spot, right in the main entrance of the school. He was looking at the sky as she approached him. He looked at her and they walked down the street to their respective houses. Talking about anything and everything, she had been accepted to a university near the city downtown and he was happy for her. 

—Next week is my graduation. So where are we going to go out for our first date?

—I’m not sure. 

—I was serious about the Salmon with daikon, you can take me to your favorite restaurant, you always write about it. That notebook should be called “Wonderful Salmon with Daikon”

—I have not written about that since October. I’ve written about something more wonderful. 

—And what have your written about? What could’ve beaten Salmon with daikon if that was usually the only thing you wrote about.— She asked when they reached the intersection were they usually parted ways. He smiled as he cupped her face with his hands and he kissed her goodbye. She always find it funny, that he told her they should stay strictly professional until she graduated, but then he will kiss her from time to time at random moments and at dangerous places and she would gladly let him.

— You. I only have written about wonderful you. 


End file.
